


[授权翻译]The Little Things

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Cherik - Freeform, DOFP spoilers obviously, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post DoFP, So is Charles, assholes in love, charles being a petty asshole, charles is judgmental of erik's fashion sense, erik being a grumpy asshole, erik is smart but also stupid, erik is so dramatic, erik would make an adorable baby sloth, hank really needs a vacation, reluctant hateboners
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尽管Erik有很华丽的姿势，这也是极少数他做过的真正有价值的事。或者，在Erik把自己的头盔留在白宫后到底发生了什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792522) by [geekygaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygaga/pseuds/geekygaga). 



**The Little Things**

作者：geekygaga

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

**摘要：**

尽管Erik有很华丽的姿势，这也是极少数他做过的真正有价值的事。或者，在Erik把自己的头盔留在白宫后到底发生了什么？

 

**注释：**

**每一个人都需要爱** ！！感谢beta君:超级棒的congratcha~干得漂亮~

好吧，第八章写的有些黄暴所以我要改一下我的分级。如果我可以拥有任何X战警，Charles和Erik要有很多很多XXOO场景，海滩离婚是绝对不会发生的，并且他们会和他们收养的5000000个变种人孩子快乐的生活在X教授的独栋别墅里。如果你喜欢或者有什么改进意见，请给我评论，港真！我 **永远** 爱你们！！！（≧∇≦）

 

**Chapter 1: The Helmet**

**第一章：头盔**

 

在回忆中，Charles觉得他开始意识到Erik把他的头盔留在白宫草地上究竟意味着什么，他的失察情有可原，鉴于事实上他在那之前的整整20分钟都被压在足球场下面。（去你妈的，Lehnsherr先生）

 

 

直到两天后他们回到别墅，Hank紧张的有些笨拙的来到他的书房，手里拿着这个可恶的东西仿佛它是一个随时都会爆炸的炸弹一样，然后问：“厄...…教授？我该怎么处理这个东西？”是那个Charles记得Erik在离开华盛顿的时候没有带走的东西。

 

 

他默默地注视着那个头盔，时间长到让Hank笨拙地让脚趾动来动去，每当他紧张时就会做的动作。他努力开口道，听起来像是：“留在这吧，我来处理。”

 

 

Hank扔下头盔比扔下一块烧红的火炭还快，然后逃了出去。谢天谢地，Charles比一个月前好太多了，但如果有什么不同的话，他那些弯曲金属的……事情（Hank实在不知道该怎么去衡量Erik和教授的关系）是一个比以前更敏感的问题。

 

 

回到书房，Charles看着头盔。头盔回望着Charles。不，这太愚蠢了。头盔是不能回望的，它一个没有生命的物体，控制住你自己Xavier。然而，他还是不能抹去在这笨拙的头盔的衬托下那双灰色眼睛绽出的光芒记忆，那双同样的眼睛，曾经在飘忽不定的烛光中，在棋盘的对面温暖地软化成深情的注视，那闪烁的泪光好像是黑暗内心中掘出的埋葬已久的宝石——停下！Charles，快停下！立刻！

 

 

他一把推开那个卑鄙的桶状物体，还有泛起的记忆，推得远远的，好像物理距离可以稍稍减轻那些疼痛。这是Erik和他自己之间那些破碎的裂痕最真实的表现形式。见鬼为什么Hank要把这个东西给带回来？该死的为什么他把这个东西留在那里然后被捡走，然后和Erik留下的那个小小的“声明”造成的残骸一起被融化呢？

 

 

但是...为什么要把它留在那里？

 

 

Charles在这个念头刚出现时便极快地打消了它（在过去的十年里他变得很擅长这种事情）。Erik可能忘记了他的头盔；他毕竟刚被子弹射穿脖子，并且又被一个心灵感应者控制着帮助他站起来，这种创伤已经足够让人的大脑产生一些眩晕。对，一定是这样的。

 

 

Charles用一块散发着臭气的毛毯包裹住头盔，相当尴尬的是，是酒精的气味。然后他把那一团放进一个盒子，然后又为了保证安全，他又把这个盒子放进了另一个盒子，他有短暂地考虑过第三个盒子，但是他已经没有盒子了。他开始毫无意义地撕扯和嘟囔，用胶带将整个东西封了起来。后知后觉的，他意识到用了一整卷胶带可能稍微有点过分，但是他已经控制不了自己了。

 

 

“你活该，你个小混蛋。”他小声的嘟囔着，也不清楚他到底是在骂Erik还是在骂这个头盔。然后在顶部的标签上写下＂ **土！得！掉！渣！** ＂

 

 

当Hank一个小时后回来，看到教授的小作品。他明智地没有发表评价而是开口询问是否需要把那东西弄上楼和那些旧仪器放在一起。Charles正在沙发上自言自语，没有回答，而Hank，看到没有任何空瓶子才安心下来后，当作小教授默认了然后带着那个惊人的大盒子（头盔可没有这么大）离开了。

 

 

[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792522/chapters/3842836) **: Peter Pan does not wear Turtlenecks**

**第二章：彼得潘可不穿高领**

 

正文：

数个星期过去了，宅邸渐渐开始恢复了往日的辉煌。大门与窗户在数年内第一次敞开，床单更换，灯泡也换新。当Hank和Raven在拖地与割草时，他的伙伴们则怀着共同的目标，尽各种可能试图来缓和他们之间依存的紧张气氛，Charles则在他们清洗他轮椅时尽可能搭上手。他已经扔掉了大部分的烈性酒（他们被锁在一个小小的置物柜里以备社交之需），他还让Hank保证绝不会再给他任何药剂。

 

 

较之先前的泰然自若，值得依赖如人生导师一般的他，此刻的他还差些火候，而Raven和Hank正翘首以盼他能重新做回那个他。Charles正在努力，十分努力。他们都在努力着。

 

 

Erik的头盔（它的包装简直太不可思议了）被Hank放在阁楼上之后便无人问津。然而关于Erik的话题，可并不那么容易去忽视。自从在哨兵亮相大会被打得丢盔弃甲，狼狈不堪之后，就再没有了有关Erik的动态，Charles不知道该去揣测些什么。Erik在低调蛰伏？还是受伤了？被逮捕了？死了？他知道他不应该这样在意——老天爷呢，那个男人除了惹麻烦就会惹麻烦。你呀你就应该希望那个家伙烂在了某个下水沟里，这样会对大家都好——虽说他是一个据说能控制思维的人，可Charles在控制自己思维这方面上可是糟糕透顶。讲真，他花了大量的意志力克制自己出于纯粹的战略目的用变种人心灵探测器(Cerebro)去搜寻Erik的大脑，如果他的大脑执着地希望这个家伙没有死或垂死、或备受折磨，好吧，Charles知道这场战役他是孤军奋战。

 

 

于是在一个阴雨朦朦的周二清早，当他感觉到Erik的思维，他察觉到 Erik正踏上他的宅邸，Charles懵住了，一阵混杂着震惊/宽慰/恼怒/担忧/欣喜/困惑的动荡情绪使得他的心砰砰直跳，脑袋里天旋地转。他感觉到Erik的能力砰的一声迸发，他静候着来自大厅传来的声音，一声敲门声。然而什么都没有。他可以感知到Erik但是……

 

 

“你好啊老朋友。”

 

 

之后Charles努力试着让自己绝对不要像一个十二岁的小女孩那样，听到身后突然传来声音就尖叫起来，他一个急转身发现Erik就像一个坏坏的，孩子气的，穿着高领套头毛衣的彼得潘正在他的窗外空中悬停。

 

 

“你好Erik,”Charles的声音对于一个刚刚还小鹿乱撞的人而言异常的沉着镇定。他本应该呼叫他人但是......

 

 

“我能进去么？我在外面快成落汤鸡了。”

 

 

Charles叹了口气，无可奈何地抬起了手，Erik随之滑行至床沿，轻轻地落在地板上。Charles决定对此视而不见。

 

 

“我看你这次怎么没有穿那件花枝招展的可笑的紫色小丑戏服，”他嘟囔着，可能他有些任性了，但是他觉得这是他罪有应得。

 

 

但是Erik并没有接受挑衅。“这是紫褐色，Charles，我正试着躲过政府的雷达监测。”

 

 

Charles哼哼着将手臂交叉在胸前。“你能做什么来阻止我立马叫人把你逮捕呢？我可以......”他弹了弹他的太阳穴，“让你呆在这儿束手就擒，你知道的。”

 

 

“你不会的。”

 

 

Charles的脑海里正在大声地骂着‘去你妈的’。但是令他失望的是，他的同伴并不懂心灵感应，没能力来理解他现在的小情绪。他心里住着的小人其中一个想要恳求Erik留下和他在一起，这样他们就能一起把事情解决，而另一个小人则想着去确认，看看是不是这个能弯曲金属的家伙的脑子实际上属于一只树懒宝宝。Charles勉强地吐出几个字“你把水滴在地毯上了。”

 

###  [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792522/chapters/3843175): Bombshell

### 第三章：炸弹

 

Erik的嘴角勾起，几乎像是在微笑，这让Charles忍不住想给他一拳。他怎么敢心情这么好！他怎么敢表现出一种…一种溺爱，尤其是此刻他在逃亡的途中来到他背叛过两次的男人家里。说真的，他应该跪求Charles不要把他的大脑变成浆糊......想象着Erik跪在地上的画面却让Charles的幻想完全变了意味，当他现在没法应对的时候，Charles飞快地掐断了这一连串念头。

 

 

“那个我可无法控制。”Erik轻声说。哦棒极了，Charles已经在抱怨滴水了。“不知道你介不介意我把毛衣脱下来？它湿透了。”

 

 

Charles紧咬牙关点了点头，看着Erik在用一种充满罪孽感，或者说是诱人犯罪的流畅动作脱下湿透的高领毛衣。噢，操，Erik穿了一件白色棉制衬衣，几乎可以完全透明并且湿答答地紧贴在他的肌肤上。Charles简直是恨死他了。树懒宝宝可变得越来越诱人了。

 

 

“你为什么来这里？”他脱口而出，因为为什么Erik会在这？Erik已经表达的很明白了，他对Charles的世界没有丝毫兴趣，尽管Logan说过在另外一条时间线里他们最后还是携手合作的。

 

 

“我就不能进行社交访问了么？”

 

 

“你？社交？去访问新闻报社吧。”Charles嘲讽道。

 

 

“拜托不要这样，”Erik反驳。“我觉得他们可能更想逮捕我。”停顿了一下，天哪Charles想死这个了，他们之间的轻松玩笑，他们的个性是那么的与对方契合就像拼图一样。Erik的声音打断了他的想入非非，“我只是想确认你们一切都好。”

 

 

在Erik温柔的语调里，好像有什么东西击中了Charles，然后他立刻火冒三丈，他的话向他们之间十年的无言形成的深渊中投入了一颗炸弹。

 

 

“你想要确定我们都很好？所有的事情都很好！你个肮脏的伪君子。Raven身上你造成的枪伤已经好的差不多了。Hank被你的哨兵扯掉的皮毛已经长回来了——我知道是你在操控他们，Erik，不要找借口——你往我身上扔的体育馆砸出来的擦伤也已经淡化得差不多了，十分感谢！噢，而且我已经戒掉了毒品，那些因为你用子弹击穿了我的后背而让我沾染上的东西。”他有些喘不过气。“还需要我继续么？”

 

 

Erik沉默了很久，Charles克制自己不去窥探他的脑海。他脸上翻滚的情绪已经足够说明一切：惭愧，愤怒，挫败，以及一些无法言明的感情？

 

 

“关于那个体育场我十分抱歉，Charles。我真的不知道你也卷入了这场事件直到Raven开始冲你大吼。”

 

 

Charles笑了，并且甚至他知道自己破音了。操，他之前做的那么好，可是现在Erik一出现他就感觉自己像是被水给淹没了。

 

 

“是的，这很有道理。”Charles挖苦地嘟囔着，“我很确信当你意识到我的存在的时候你表现得就像一个模范公民。”

 

 

Erik的脸露出一个痛苦的表情， Charles对于终于在最后能看到他的一点反应而感到有些愉悦。这个能弯曲钢铁的男人深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼气。

 

 

“我从没想过伤害你，Charles。古巴的子弹？体育馆？那都是我的错，对，但我发誓我从来没有想过要让你受伤。”

 

 

Charles的声音不由自主地提高了好几个分贝，“对，这些‘事故’也许一样都不会发生如果不是你执意要做‘第二个Shaw’，对吧？也许我们的生活不会像现在这样糟糕如果当初你愿意摘下那个该死的头盔让我和你交流。“

 

 

Erik的脸变的惨白，Charles可以感觉得到震惊和愤怒在他的皮肤下沸腾，因为Charles把他比作他的仇人。屋子里的金属开始咯咯作响，但出乎Charles意料的是，他的轮椅依然保持着不受影响的状态。Erik的控制力的确进步了。沉默徘徊在两人之间似乎要永恒地继续下去的时候，Erik叹了口气，Charles的肩膀随着Erik的叹气声渐渐沮丧地低垂下来。

 

 

“你觉得我为什么会把它留给你呢，老朋友？”他的声音是那样的轻，好像几乎会被房顶上枯燥的滴答雨声所淹没。

 

 

Charles，这么长的时间以来第一次，不知道应该说些什么。

 

 

**Chapter 4: And the Walls Came Tumbling Down**

**第四章：残垣断壁**

 

梗概:

这一次Erik想要作出正确的选择。

 

正文：

Erik身体里的每一根神经都在尖叫着让他战斗或者逃走。这实在是太他妈的容易了，让他又回到原来的老路上，保全自己，孤独生活，但他向自己保证这一次会和以前不同。这一次，他要站在他的立场上。他欠了Charles太多。他只是希望对面的男人能停止用他那双蓝得荒谬的眼睛注视自己，希望他能说些什么。

 

 

Erik感觉没有头盔的他好像赤身裸体地站在Charles面前，而不是像他过去在监狱里想象的那样美好——他妈的，看看你自己Erik，孤独让你变的草率。他要是看见了怎么办？——这个弱点是可怕的，但他已经发誓要坚持下去，而且如果说Erik信任什么人的话，他信任Charles。

 

 

Charles缓慢地眨眼，咬住他那红的使人燥热的下唇，Erik已经几乎在思考一些会毁掉一切的事情，哪怕是一丝痕迹心灵感应者都会感知到。上帝啊帮帮他吧，在性欲脱离控制之前Erik真的需要做一些什么来填补他之前被迫独身的十年。

 

 

“为什么我不直接叫你滚蛋呢？”好像过了好久Charles倒吸一口气，“两次。两次，我给你我全部的信任和忠诚，并且两次，你都背叛了我。经过已经发生的一切，你怎么能期盼我还能再次相信你？”他愤怒地捶了一下轮椅的扶手强调了问句；这个意思太过明显了。都是因为你的错我才是现在这个样子。

 

 

Erik的呼吸卡在喉咙里。所有的一切都将取决于他所说的话。在第一次见到Logan之后——“你和Charles派我过来的，一起。”——如果他依旧浪费他们宝贵的第二次重新来过的机会在争斗上，Erik永远也不会原谅自己的。

 

 

“Charles，如果你叫我走，我会走的，”他深吸了一口气。“我的确没有权利去要求你的信任或者你的原谅，但你曾经告诉过我，我可以做一个更好的人，我觉得......我觉得，有你的帮助，我很想尝试一下。”

 

 

Charles深深地看了他一眼，Erik不知道这个眼神意味着什么，他只知道他的话还不够，时间在流逝，他可以听到Shaw的声音在他的脑子里倒数——1，2，3——如果在数字结束前他不做些什么，一切都将会结束，一切又都将是他的过错。

 

 

灵光一现，Erik动了，跪落在地上，抓住心灵感应者的手，将它按在额头上。“读我的思想，就像十年前那样。”他咬紧牙关地说。“你给了我那么多信任，那么Charles，如果这里还有一些关于我们遗留的痕迹，你就再给我一次机会。”

 

 

他放任那曾经亲手搭建起来的壁垒轰然坍塌。

 

 

**Chapter 5: No more secrets**

**坦诚相待**

_起初一切都是黑暗的。腐肉和污水的气味混合着恐惧，这便是集中营的味道，Erik_ _看到了人们在命令之下会如何对待和他们不同的人_ _。不要让他们看到你的能力，他们会杀了你，然后妈妈将会孤独终老。他的家人被逐一屠杀直到只剩他和他的母亲，然后他的能力失去控制。一个面带冰冷微笑的男人让Erik移动硬币，但他不知道该怎么做。他没有扣动扳机但是他害死了自己的妈妈。_

_接下来的几年在痛苦、恐怖与耀眼的灯光中浑浑噩噩地度过。他一次又一次地崩溃然后重塑直到他不认识自己_ _甚至有些日子他都无法记住自己的名字_ _。“好好表现，不要尖叫，移动金属，学习杀戮，心怀仇恨，你即完美。”但是凭借Shaw杀了他的母亲这个念头，他才没有迷失自我。他逃跑。他寻找。他溺水，他失败。_

 

 

“不要理会这些，”Charles的脑海中回荡起一个低沉的声音，穿过混沌的尘埃和血液。是Erik。“去找我记忆中最明亮的角落，那才是最重要的。“

 

 

Charles照做了。他穿过那些曾经的痛苦、仇恨、恐惧，寻找着那一点光明，他知道那深埋在 _Erik_ 的脑海中。谋杀Shaw，九年监禁，围绕Logan造访的一系列事件在Erik脑中形成了新的阴影，但Charles把他们都一一压下。接着他感受到了，在尖锐的边缘和黑暗的包围之中那一片柔软。它在卫星转播的那天改变了，变得更大更明显，闪耀着蓝色而不是金色的光。Charles试探性地去触碰它，突然之间， _炽热_ _痛苦欢笑爱意种种情绪_ 相互裹杂着像洪水一般袭来，他喘息着，几乎差点与Erik的大脑断开连接。强有力的双手让他稳定下来，这总是能够让他保持稳定，然后他看到了......他看到了他自己。

_首先聚焦的是Charles眼中的那抹蓝，如此的明亮以至于Erik怀疑他们是否与他的变异有关，虽然Erik知道从逻辑上讲Charles确实与大多数人长得有些不同，他不能自已但是同样被心灵感应的力量所蒙蔽。所以就这么开始了，他们一起走上旅程，Erik开始看到那些他习惯于忽略的景色。_

_当他们行驶在夜空下时，Charles在他旁边打着盹，Erik看着星星想，原来星空确实很好看。他们几乎每晚都下棋，他止不住地微笑因为火光把一切都镀上了金色的光晕，Charles的双颊因威士忌变得粉红且温暖，他对Erik能有信心在未来杀死Shaw而充满希望。在林肯纪念碑的台阶上,他意识到这里的台阶居然这么多,然后他就因为Charles红润的嘴唇而分心，以至于忽略了他周围的事物。_

_Charles_ _相信着他，信任了他，接受了他。Charles了解他生命中那些恐怖的遭遇，他仍然告诉Erik可以不再只是Shaw创造的怪物。_

_他们训练孩子们并且互相训练，对发掘潜质和力量充满热情，同时热衷于这一份归属感。Charles帮助他移动了卫星接收器，他能感觉到自己的失败，始终知道他很快就会坠落到地面——他不像海妖和天使。他要控制的是金属，金属是如此的，如此的沉重。这很伤脑筋但他已经习惯了折磨，他会把这点应用到其他的事情当中。_

_靠近Charles是另一种折磨，因为有些东西潜伏在他们友情的表面之下，他不敢去承认，因为Charles是一个心灵感应者，如果被他发现，即使是模糊感觉到这件......这件事，他会将Erik打包送走就像他迎接他一样快。若有谁可以使已经这么糟糕的Erik变得更糟糕，那一定是Charles。所以他沐浴在他们友情的光芒下、Charles的信任中，才敢于快乐的生活。_

_Charles_ _的乐观主义，即使是在生气中，也是美丽的，Erik发誓他会做任何事情来阻止人类破坏它，尽管Charles最终会因为他做的事情而恨他。_

_古巴事件是一个充满恐惧和痛苦的狂暴状态，Erik已然无法清晰地思考，因为一半时间他身在这里，而另一半时间里他又回到了肖的实验室还有集中营。 他无法分辨什么是真实的,什么是虚构的。但接着有导弹投射向海滩，这个时候轮到他来做选择，他必须保护他们。他极度地想把导弹落进海洋以此来维持他和Charles的关系，但他更想保护他的安全，所以他将导弹原路奉还，Charles阻拦了他，一切都是模糊的直到Moira的枪声响起，Erik偏转了子弹之后Charles倒在了地上，Erik从来没有这么憎恨过自己。_

 

_Charles_ _受伤了。Charles恨他。“这是你是干的，Erik。”_

_他的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出，血液在耳中咆哮，他轻轻地抱起了唯一心爱之人颤抖的身体，感到热血已经浸透了他的衣服。破碎的话语从嘴边溢出，但是这些话是错的—— “我们有着共同的目标。” ——Charles是想要他离开吗？是吗？ ——“不，我的朋友，我们并不。”_

_于是Erik走了，因为是他造成了这场悲剧，他毁掉了他所接触的所有。一个月之后他发现Charles瘫痪了,Azazel带他去了西伯利亚的一个废弃火车站，他一个接一个地粉碎眼前的一切他直到他气喘吁吁浑身发抖，几近失去知觉。当他回来时Mystique只对他说了一句话：“你应该加一件外套。_ ”

_九年的孤独监禁，对那双蓝眼睛他依然无法忘怀，痛苦与快乐的交织让他困惑和疲惫，每天越来越想要听到那声音。Erik在这些年花了很多时间去思考，再也没有理由去隐藏他的想法，他让他的思绪游走在一个美好的幻想世界。Charles笑着，倾身靠近棋盘然后用自己嘴唇去捕捉Erik的嘴唇。黑暗中Charles光着身子躺在他旁边，燥热的，满足的，美丽的。Charles在早餐桌上对他微笑然后他们白头偕老。_

_将他从五角大楼劫狱救出的人，则完全不像是一个愉快的乐观主义者，Erik感觉他快认不出他来。他既生气又痛苦，没有了心灵感应，Charles失去了看穿Erik灵魂的能力，不能再了解Erik所想说的话背后的含义。_

_“我们应该保护他们！”Erik吼道因为Charles没有照顾好任何人，甚至包括他自己，这使Erik心碎。他想抓住Charles然后推到机舱墙壁上吻他直到他意识到Erik的愤怒是因为在乎，而不是他们大吵一架然后Charles愤然离去和Hank一起坐在驾驶舱。_

_在法国和在白宫里的一切像地狱一般重演，但随后Erik开始怀疑他可能是错的。也许Charles理想的世界并不是不可能……不管这是不是真的，他和Charles可能花一生的时间去争执的想法在Erik脑中萦绕，所以他想努力去做一个Charles曾经认为他是的人。如果不是为了人类，那就是为了他爱的那个变种人。_

_Charles_ _绝望地吸着气，情感的翻涌使他颤抖，眼泪模糊了他的视线。Erik仍然跪在那里，闭着眼喘息着，他是Charles看到过的最美好的事物因为突然间…突然间让一切都有了意义。_

 

 

“妈的，我们真蠢。”Charles低语着，几乎是笑出了声，Erik睁开了眼睛。

 

 

**Chapter 6**

_Erik_ _因过度承受心灵感应而眩晕以至于不能在Charles抓着他的衬衫领子把他拉起来时无力挣扎（现在没有时间欣赏教授的上肢力量）。他预感到自己会被抽被拳打脚踢被大喊大叫——他应得的。他到底在想些什么，让Charles把他的心读了个彻底？他毁掉了一切，Charles一定对此厌恶。_

_他完全没预料到的是亲吻。_

_这个吻笨拙又愤怒，牙齿碰撞着，传递着炙热的吐息，笨拙地摸索着一个最适宜的角度，但那不是一种排斥和打击，当他们终于呼吸到空气的时候，Erik非常震惊地意识到他们都在颤抖。_

_“如果这是同情......”他感到呼吸变得艰难，但是Charles对着Erik腹股沟的沮丧的叹气打断了他，他感觉到并不只有他一个人情潮汹涌——需要你/拥有你/爱着你——Charles又一次在他脑中，一如既往地谈了许多。‘妈的，Erik,我不相信。你为什么要把自己藏起来？为什么要和我打架？你为什么这么白痴？我花了很多年试图说服自己，我们分道扬镳是最好的结果，因为至少我不用每天看着你却又清楚我不可能拥有你。我已经渴望拥有你太久了。’_

_情感的洪流汹涌澎拜，Erik直起身子将疼痛的膝盖跪在椅子上，整个人跨坐在Charles身上，Charles喉咙里溢出愉悦的声音。这次接吻的角度更好，在Erik的呻吟中Charles用力地咬上他的下唇，他的手扶在Erik腰间，抚摸着紧身衬衣下暴露出一丝丝的冰凉皮肤。_

_Erik_ _小心地不让太多重量压到Charles腿上，害怕会造成更多的伤害，但是心灵感应者显然有着不同的想法。Charles用粗鲁的动作把Erik拉得更近，差点让椅子倾倒，Erik马上做出了反应才没有摔倒。Charles的味道像伯爵茶和蜂蜜一般柔和，但他的吻是激烈而带有侵略性的，几乎带着疼痛，Erik若有所思地品味并吮吸着另一个男人的上唇。他不知道Charles的腿到哪里才有知觉，但当Erik摩擦着他的膝头，看着Charles抽气的样子，似乎至少他的阴茎是能有反应的。_

_Erik_ _的亲吻带上笑意，“真有趣，”然后重复刚才的动作，身下的男人发出一小声呻吟。是的，绝对有反应。_

_他们因大厅中匆忙的脚步声受到惊吓，当Hank闯进来时他们还几乎没有分开（Erik匆忙地坐进桌子后的座位，双手圈住膝盖）。一看到Erik，他露出了獠牙低声发出了野性的咆哮，夸张的蓝色皮毛让他显得更巨大。黄色的眼睛在Hank的镜片后面闪烁不定。聪明，又冷静。噢，Hank变了好多。Erik知道这种眼神，这种会毫不犹豫地杀了他的眼神。他神经紧绷起来，控制房间里的所有金属全面戒备，做好了最坏的打算。_

 

**Chapter 7**

**第七章**

 

Charles有点听天由命地面对着眼前这场即将到来的灾难，已经见识过太多僵局的他对这种情况已经不再充满压力。 _说真的，这事现在变得几乎荒谬了，就像他生活在肥皂剧里一样。缺少性爱的肥皂剧。缺少很多很多的性爱......_

 

 

为自己的欲求不满默哀了一瞬间，Charles用脑电波吧Hank定住之后发出一声夸张的叹息，抱怨道“看在老天的份上， _一切事情_ 都得我来解决吗？”，在Erik的脑海里说‘ _不管你的吻技是好还是不好，但是如果你敢用暴力手段，我会真的把你脑成一只树懒的’_

 

 

他看着Erik困惑的表情轻声笑了出来（ _‘Charles，一只树懒跟这有什么关系？’_ ），然后他把注意力转向那正在一直往地毯上掉蓝毛的愤怒的大个子身上。

 

Charles无声地向Hank道了歉并解开了对他下巴的束缚，等着他恢复他的风度。这并没有花多长时间。

 

“ _他_ 他妈的在这里干嘛？”Hank咆哮道，愤怒地注视着Erik。“他之前要杀Raven！还有总统！还有 **我们** ！”

 

“实际上——”Erik想要辩解，但在Charles给了他一眼冰冷的瞪视后猛地闭上了嘴。

 

心灵感应者望着Hank，脑子飞速地运转。 _到底他要怎么样才能让Hank相信 Erik，至少现在的Erik，不是一个威胁？_ 虽然Hank这十年来不断听着自己痛苦地谩骂着Erik的背叛，关于他自己的想法和Erik的那些动机的相关细节他并不怎么想和Hank分享。所以他选择了简短的版本，心里暗暗希望着以Hank对他的信任足够让他相信那些话的表面意义。

 

“Erik自从华盛顿特区事件以来已经进行了深刻的反思，”Charles开始说，“而且根据最近的事件来看——我指的是我们看到的政治上平等对待变种人的趋势——他已经声明愿意尝试与人类和平共处。”

 

Charles可以感觉到Hank的思维里充斥着的抗议，因此他切换成心灵感应的沟通模式。‘ _你信任我么？’_

 

_‘是的，当然，教授，但就是…他之前背叛过我们两次。我知道你们…’_ Charles能够感觉到Hank正努力寻找着合适的词汇，‘ _我知道你们曾经是朋友，但万一，如果这是个诡计？要是他又伤害了别人怎么办？’_

_‘我读了他的心，Hank。他相信自己是真诚的，我也这么认为。我没有想让你完全卸下心防，但我想让你相信我。’_

Charles断开了精神联系，放松了Hank的肌肉。“你能做到么？”他低低地问道，声音轻得连Beast的耳朵都几乎听不见。

 

过了仿佛一生那么久之后，Hank点了点头之后转向Erik。“所以，我猜你要现在要待在这儿了，”他生硬地说。

 

Erik挑起了眉毛，歪了歪脑袋望着他的教授，发出无声的疑问。灰色的眼睛与蓝色的相遇，Charles叹了口气，因为是出于对力量绝望的误入歧途的追求，无论Erik造成了多少痛苦，无论他造成了多大的伤害，Charles都不能任由自己在Erik被愤怒淹没之时袖手旁观。

 

他曾经跳进波涛汹涌的大海里去救那个笨蛋，很有可能他会再做一次。

 

“是的，”他说道，突然以一种多年来不曾有过的方式笑了，“Erik会在这儿待下来。”

 

**Chapter 8** **：** **Alone Time**

**第八章：独处时光**

当Charles让Hank离开，单独留下Erik和他讨论问题时，年轻的科学家再高兴不过地以最快的速度逃离了。Hank看在Charles的份上会忍受Erik的存在，但那不代表他必须得喜欢。 _这两个人都是，该死的精神失常，_ 他想着，不是很在意心灵感应者有没有听到他的想法。

 

碰巧，Charles也因为过于关注正在桌子后面站起来的人（窗棂完美地框住了他高大的剪影）而没有听到Hank的想法。

 

Erik以三大步穿过房间走到Charles双腿间，任由自己的凝视逗留在Charles身上，他的嘴边弯起一丝傻笑。Charles透过他的眼睫注视着他。大胆。饥渴。他是一个喜欢得到自己想要的东西的人，而且现在Erik也循规蹈矩……好吧，微妙的时期早已过去。

 

“你是准备弯下身子来吻我，还是又要我冒着撕掉你衬衫的风险自己来？”他问，弯了弯手指来表明自己的观点。

 

“我不知道，或许这正是我想让你做的，”Erik反驳。 _天啊，他被激怒了。_

 

当然了，在那之后，Charles唯一能做的就是把他的威胁付诸行动，揪着Erik的衣领把他拉下来，并因粗暴对待Erik唤醒了他体内的燥热，而Charles自己也战栗不已。

 

“所以你喜欢这么来，”Charles在亲吻间低语，嘴唇离开Erik的唇，在他的颈项上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他在咬住Erik的锁骨并享受着Erik发出的尖锐喘息，之后用舌头在那里安慰地舔弄。“你的衬衫还是湿的。脱掉它。”

 

Erik没有在解扣子上浪费时间，但是当衣服被扔开之后，他并没有像Charles期待的那样马上再次陷入他们的热吻之中。取而代之的是，他在Charles的毛衣下面勾起了手指。

 

“手臂抬起来，”Erik边在Charles耳边低语，像个主动的掠夺者一样露齿而笑，边把Charles的衣服拉过头顶。它被扔到地板上，跟湿衣服们一起，接着他开始以令人难以忍受的缓慢速度开始解Charles衬衫的扣子。

 

“快点，”Charles喘息着说，但这声音里并没有真正的怒气，因为他的眼神粘在Erik光裸的上半身上，来来回回上上下下地扫视着。在监狱里的那十年已经对Erik产生了影响：Charles曾经说他精瘦，但现在骨瘦如柴是个更好的形容。他也很苍白，那些在他的胸膛和后背上交错分布的伤疤在白色皮肤上甚至显得更加醒目。但他仍然是Charles见过的最他妈的漂亮的人。他想亲吻Erik身体的每一寸，抚平那些伤痕——在他皮肤上的，还有烙印在灵魂深处的——让Erik感受到被爱，以每一种他觉得自己不配拥有的方式。

 

衬衫敞开滑落下去，他凑过去和Erik唇舌交缠，Erik的手触碰到Charles的胸膛，温凉，柔软，而且强壮的像钢铁一样。当Erik的拇指擦过他敏感的乳头时，他不能自已地逸出细微的呻吟。当然，这只能刺激Erik继续下去，戏弄着那区域，直到Charles结束他们的吻并开始回应，来回舔弄着Erik的肱二头肌，同时在那敏感的皮肉上留下细小的痕迹。

 

但是仍然不够。很快，Erik的手开始笨拙地解Charles的皮带扣，Charles只能任由他动作，撑着扶手来从椅子上支抬起自己的身体，好让Erik把他的裤子和平角底裤从萎缩的大腿上褪下来。

 

Charles低下头，忽然地认识到自己身体的变化。他身上唯一值得称道的肌肉在他的肩膀上，而且之前他长时间没用过轮椅，以至于连这块肌肉都显得不再特别。他很瘦，而且肤色甚至比Erik都苍白，而且他的头发（虽然干净但）长的有点脱离时兴的范畴。因为常年在医疗和其他方面的药物依赖，他的手臂上有着许多针孔。他了无生机的腿也很快露出骨骼的本来形状。

 

注意到Charles神态的突然变化，Erik捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。他们没有交谈，但Erik灰色的眼睛里的饥渴表情足够稳住Charles的心神。“你知道吗，事实上我难以置信的幸运”心灵感应者露出了一个苦笑“我的神经系统因为变种而与常人不同，所以当那颗子弹切断我的脊柱底部的神经簇时，并没有全部受损，所以我只是失去了大腿中部以下的知觉。而这些，”他脸红着，指着他半硬的阴茎和周围，“都好好的。这其实挺好的……”

 

“你的话太多了，”Erik打断他，跪下来用一根手指压在Charles唇上。无论心灵感应者还打算说什么，那些话语都已经消失在一声低吟中，因为Erik的另一只手开始描摹他的大腿和胯骨的锋利线条，而他的嘴唇正在Charles的腹部徘徊。

 

Charles硬的发疼，当Erik的嘴唇擦过他大腿内侧的敏感肌肤，他几乎控制不住自己臀部无力的肌肉的抽搐，绝望地想得到一些摩擦。

 

“该死的，Erik，快点，”他倒抽着气说，“我为此等了十一年，所以不要再——”他的声音硬生生地断开，因为Erik的嘴唇吞没了他欲望的前端，太火辣了太湿热了 _天啊就是这样求求你我想要更多。_

他啜泣着，咬住他的手来阻止自己发出尴尬的声音。Erik泰然自若，又把Charles含得更深，用手包住根部摩擦。他不断在Charles身下发出细微的哼声之后继续吞吐他，噢 _该死的这已经太久了，Charles快要支撑不住了。_

 

当Erik的舌头绕着他的阴茎底部打旋，Charles控制不住地伸手揪住的对方的头发，这让Erik从喉咙里逸出一声响亮的呻吟。这是多么美妙的声音，低沉而又充满渴望，Charles能感觉到它在他们身体之间颤动得如此令人陶醉。他的臀部不自觉地颤抖，而且当他无情地在Erik嘴里抽插时它抽搐的更为厉害。现在，男人掌控了全局，当感觉Charles快到了的时候他更加快速地吞咽着。

 

“Erik，”Charles近乎窒息地出声，“Erik，我快要——该死的，”

 

他在一声细微的哭喊中到达了顶峰，在Erik带他到达的高潮中无力地昂着头，感受着Erik包裹着他性器的吞咽还有他们紧紧缠绕的十指。最终Erik做了个深呼吸放开了他的性器，跪坐回去验收他的成果。

 

Charles像坏掉了一样，浑身是汗，颤抖着不敢相信刚刚发生了什么，但他也……很高兴。好多年来都不曾这么高兴。于是他笑着揪着了Erik的衬衫（这正在变成一个习惯），然后他们接吻，Charles在另外一个人嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

 

Erik刚才真实又强烈地给他来了一次 _超凡的_ 口活，但更重要的是，他在 _这里_ ，他 _留下来了_ 。并且，这么长时间以来，Charles第一次感觉到一切都或许正在好转。

 

“你仍然是个混蛋，”他咕哝着，因为即使有第二次机会，某些事情依然不会改变。

 

Erik只是笑着加深了他们的吻，“你还是太信任我了，我本来可以把你那话儿咬掉。”

 

是的，有的事情不会改变，而且不知为何Charles知道他仍然会在余生里一直和Erik争执。但是，也许，只是也许，他们的争执会包括一些像家庭琐事，象棋，还有轮到谁来解决最近的变种青少年危机之类的事情。

 

你知道，就是那些平常的小事。

完

 


End file.
